Shark Company
An elite squadron of rouges, originally working directly for the Hope Court and Demarchy and lead by Jade. Made of various vigilantes, lone wolves and general oddities, it quickly became an independent force of heroes for hire throughout the Horizon Multiverse, with no clear affiliation. Also briefly lead by the Horizons: Dynasty version of Jason, it is now headed up by a loose collection of their most notable members. It is one of the few Crusader Sects of note that was founded after the wars against the Nightmare Lord. The Guardians of Zion Andrea Noble The Noble Dynasty has contributed more heroes to the ranks of the Crusaders than some species and were even appointed the guardians of the Horizon by the Seventh Family after the later stepped down from the role. Andrea is no exception to this heroic legacy, even if she is not directly related to the most famous Noble Crusaders. The daughter of notorious Bounty Hunters, Andrea made a living as a starship pilot before discovering her grandfather's Enchanted Ring. Faced with the opportunity to leave her parents legacy behind and continue his, she eagerly joined the first group of Multiversal heroes she ran across: Shark Company. She quickly grew in reputation and authority, eventually becoming one of it's unofficial leaders. In person, she is surprisingly demur and understated, speaking more through her actions than words. This actually makes her the favored leader for any major Shark Company operation, the other high level members trusting her more calm headed and balanced judgement. Andrea personally leads Valkyrie Squadron, a team of expert starfighter pilots and infiltration experts. The Hat Guy Real name and history unknown, the autonomous mechanical life-form merely known as "The Hat Guy" is an enigmatic figure, even withing the diverse ranks of Shark Company. Unearthed in an archaeological dig on an unrecorded world, he has no known relations or even Race. From the get go however, he was dedicated to preserving justice and order everywhere he could. Joining Shark Company on the recommendation of one of its recruiters, The Hat Guy engineered his own rise through its ranks into a position of authority and power. Cold and just a little erratic, The Hat Guy is none the less a respected field commander and excellent fighter. He has personally overseen many of the Company's greatest victories and is a firm believer in the Crusader cause. He heads The Blue Moon, a group dedicated to countering threats from outside the Horizon Multiverse itself. Ray West A founding member of Shark Company and Jason's top lieutenant, Ray is the longest serving member of the Company. An intelligence agent for the M/W and the foremost expert on the Seventh Family, Ray was considered too valuable to be executed by Poli'ahu, despite his adamant hatred for the Demarchic Court. Jumping at the chance for freedom, Ray volunteered for the strike team being formed by Jade to battle the Scur. Impressed by her performance and character, Ray stayed on with Shark Company afterwards and became the backbone of the initially small group, even after Jade's departure. A self-admitted Crusader "Convert", Ray served as Jason's right hand man during the Shark Company's considerable expansion and was a logical choice for leadership once it became it's own autonomous faction. Although he mostly defers to the calmer Andrea or the more intelligent Hat Guy, he is still a respected leader of Shark Company. He has no personal Squad, instead choosing to lead whatever forces are willing to follow him for the current mission.